All's Fair in Love and War
by xxCandyApples
Summary: She likes him. But he's dating his once x-girlfriend. People think that they should be together. She'll do almost anything to get him to like her, even if it means going into a war of love.
1. Secure Arms

**_Hey guys (And girls ;3). I've started another story! ;D Shocker huh?_**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. ^^_**

**_//_**

"Don't you look handsome." Said Utau with a grin on her face, placing her hands on the male's chest as she gazed at him. Her long blonde hair was tied back into her normal two pigtails, and her amethyst eyes were shinning. "Reason for looking so handsome?"

"Aren't you curious?" He questioned, smirking at Utau as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I have somewhere special I need to go to."

"Is that so?" Utau replied, examing him once again. He wore black dress pants with black dress shoes, with a white dress up shirt with a dark green tie. She then licked her lips for a breif second before speaking. "What time do you need to be at your destination?"

He looked up from Utau, staring at the analog clock. "In a hour." He mumbled, his eyes meeting her's once again. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." She told him, one hand leaving his chest and moving her bangs out of her eyes. She leaned forward towards the male, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled lovingly at him. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, a large grin on his face. "Oh. Kukai," She whispered to him.

Kukai's grin grew larger, speaking in a soft, gentle voice. "Yes?"

Utau rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes slowly and exhaled slowly. Even if they weren't dating, it sure seemed like they were dating, and everyone at school thought so too. They were always together, talking or just close to each other. She wanted to date him, but she was afaird that he liked someone else, per say, like Amu, Yaya, or Shion. She knew that Kukai had dated Shion for a while, a whole year almost and she was certain that he still held feelings for her. She had watched them kiss a few times, but tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities.

Kukai does spend some of his time with either Yaya or Amu, and most of the time, Utau doesn't know what he does with the two of them. She does know that Yaya has a small crush on him, but she also likes Tadase and Kari. But Amu, Utau knew that she thinks of Kukai as an older brother, and Amu does like Ikuto and at one point, Tadase.

"Well," Kukai mumbled. "Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to rest your head on my shoulder?"

Utau sighed loudly, lifting her head and looked into his green eyes. The words she wanted to say wouldn't escape her lips, so she made herself say something else. "What time are you coming back?"

"Umm..." He started. "Nine I think."

Utau looked away from his eyes. "Oh," She said with disappointment in her voice, sighing loudly. "That's... three hours."

"Uhhh yeah." Kukai replied with a smirk, lifting his hands and giving her a noogie. "Someone can count."

Utau pouted, removing her arms from his neck and put her hands on her hips. "Well no duh," She huffed. "I sure hope I can, I'm a senior you know."

"And so am I."

Utau rolled her eyes, sighing slightly and looking away from Kukai. "You messed up my hair." She grumbled after a moment of silence, lifting her hands to fix her hair. She let down her hair out of the two normal pig tails, and the long blonde hair fell down, reaching down to her waist. Kukai stared in the process, not once in his life, had he seen her hair out of the two pig tails. It seemed so much longer and beautiful then in the pig tails, he just wanted to run his fingers through her hair and feel it. But before he even had the chance to reach out for the hair, it was tied back up into the normal pig tails. Utau caught Kukai staring at her. "What?"

"Huh?" Kukai shook his head quickly, stopping himself from staring any longer. "Nothing."

"Whatever," Utau mumbled, folding her arms under her breast. "I suppose I should be heading home, considering that you are going to be leaving in about fifty minutes."

"It's fine Utau," Kukai told her, sending a wink and a thumbs up her way, "I don't mind if we hang out."

_Hang out, that's all._Utau thought with a long breath, her eyes slowly making their way back to Kukai. _He probably just considers us as friends. _"Oh okay," She said finally, making her way to his couch and sitting down on it, turning on the tv.

Kukai walked to the couch, but yet, stood behind where she was sitting and leaned on the couch. "What's on?" He asked in a gentle voice, watching her scan through the channels. "Oi! Stop at the-"

_Click._

"...Soccer game."

Utau lifted her head to look at him, but yet, he looked upside down to her. It hurt her neck slightly, but she wasn't caring at the moment. He then looked back down at her, staring at her, as if staring intensely at the female was going to get her to change the channel. "You want to watch _more_ soccer? Really?"

Kukai stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I don't." Utau huffed after a moment. "I watch it every time I come over your house Kukai."

Kukai sighed loudly, still staring at her. "Just go back, we'll watch that until you find something you want to watch."

"No." Utau grumbled. "I have the remote, which means I have control over the television."

"You're impossible." Kukai grumbled to himself, but was loud enough for Utau to smack him on the head slightly.

"Shut up," She hissed slightly, lowering her head and continuing to flip through the channels. _I should make him watch a romantic movie, _Utau thought with a grin. _It would be good revenge for watching all of those soccer games._

"What are you grinning about Utau?" Kukai questioned, leaping of the side of the couch and landing next to her on the couch. She glanced over at him quickly before returning her attention back onto the tv, and her grin widened when she finally chose something to watch. Kukai stared at the choice for a moment. "The Notebook_**(1)**_? You're going to make me watch The Notebook?"

"Is there a problem with the movie?" Utau mussed, sending a smirk his way. She still held onto the remote for safety that Kukai was going to steal it, but glued her eyes onto the tv and watched the movie joyfully. Kukai groaned, his eyes finding the remote that she held tightly in her left hand, which he could steal if he wanted too. But he sighed after another moment looked over at the tv, watching the movie.

Time almost flew by, but Kukai had noticed that it was time for him to go, so he made her turn off the movie and head for the door. She reluctantly obeyed, slowly making her way to the door. There was a sudden knock on the door that startled Utau for a second, before she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Her eyes showed disappointment as she gazed at the brown haired girl that she didn't know that well, Shion. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with her bangs styled nicely. She was wearing a short red dress with red high heals.

"Oh, you're Utau." Shion said with a small smile on her face, extending her hand to shake Utau's. Utau shook her hand, swallowing hardly.

Utau nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm Utau." She replied slowly. "And you're Shion.. correct?"

Shion nodded, pulling her hand back and tried to look past Utau for Kukai. "Is Kukai here?"

"Yeah, he's here." Utau said slowly, turning around, and there Kukai was, he had grabbed a black coat to wear just in case that it got cold.

As soon as he saw Shion, a huge smile showed on his face. "Hey Shion!" Kukai greated her with a big hug, squeezing the girl. "You ready to go?"

When Kukai let go of her, she replied happily. "Of course!" She then looked at Utau. "It was nice meeting you Utau, hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah.." Utau mumbled slowly. "Right back at you."

Kukai and Shion then left, leaving Utau at Kukai's house, standing in the door way and watching them laugh about something that seemed to be funny. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, but tried to ignore it. Closing the door behind her, she started to make her way home. About half way home she stopped, a voice ringing in her ears. "Utau-chii!"

_Yaya_.

Utau turned around and looked at the fifteen year old with brown hair with two small pigtails, she had a joyful smile on her face and was still wearing the school uniform. "Yaya.." Utau replied after a moment, watching the young girl bounce in her place. "What is it?"

"Yaya saw Kukai-kun walking with Shion-chan!" Yaya said quickly, a small pout on her face as she put her hands on her hips. "What's this all about?"

Utau looked to the ground, sighing slightly. "Honestly, I don't know." She said after a moment, meeting Yaya's eyes. "I'm pretty sure there going somewhere together."

"But Yaya-chi doesn't aprrove!" Yaya whined, stomping her feet for a few seconds. "I thought Kukai-kun didn't like her anymore!"

_I did too Yaya, I did too._Utau shook her head, folding her arms. "Apparently he still does, he was pretty happy when he first saw her."

"How do you know Utau-chi?" Yaya eyed her with a questionable look.

Utau waited a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "I was at his place before he had to leave to go where ever he was going with Shion."

Yaya smirked. "What were you doing there?"

"We were just watching tv," Utau said quickly, turning around and unfolding her arms. "Well, I'm going home now." And with that, she started to walk home, to sit down on her bed and throw her head into her pillow.

But Yaya's voice made her stop, and stare at her with a shocked look. But soon enough, a sly smile formed on her lips.

_**//**_

"I don't think this is going to work Yaya," Utau mumbled after a second, glancing down at herself. She wore a meduim length, sleeveless dark purple dress with expressed her womanly figure. Her hair was still tied back into two pig tails, but were curled as well. On her feet were her favorite pair of heals that her mother had bought her a month ago, saying that she needed to wear them for a special occasion.

Yaya looked over at Utau, examining her as she spoke calming. "What do you mean?" She asked with a girn. "Sure it will work."

Utau shifted her weight, looking through the window and into the party that they happened to find. "What if he isn't in here?"

"Yaya-chi knows that Kukai-kun and Shion-chan are here, trust me Utau-chi." Yaya said with a sly smile. "I called Kari-kun and asked him, and he said that it was positive that they were here."

"I'm not sure Yaya..." Utau mumbled after a moment, looking back at her. "What if this doesn't work?"

Yaya sighed loudly, pushing Utau towards the entrance of the party. "Just find some random guy and get Kukai-kun jealous!" And as soon as Utau was at the entrance, Yaya seemed to disappear from sight, making Utau groan loudly.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Utau turned to look at the voice, a teenage boy who had to be at the age of 17, with shiny black hair and light blue eyes. He was slim, skinny and slightly tall. "Yes?"

"Care to join me on this fine evening?" He asked, extending his hand out to Utau, waiting for her to take it. Utau gladly took his hand and followed him inside, but her eyes were seeking the brown haired duo. But she was startled but his voice. "You look very nice, may I have a name?"

Utau turned her head to look at him. "Utau, Tsukiyomi Utau."

He then kissed her hand. "What a beautiful name, Utau." He said with a soft smile, taking her other hand. "Shall we dance?"

"We shall."

For what seemed forever of searching and dancing with the stranger, Utau was started to get annoyed. But when the slow song came around, she finally spotted the brown haired couple dancing together. Utau then looked back at her partner, who had a warm smile on his face. Utau then placed her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to the person she didn't know all that well. His arms found their way around her waist, holding her gently. It didn't feel right to her to be dancing with the boy, but she forced herself to continue, to let the boy have his arms around her and stare deep into her eyes as if there was no tomorrow.

And that one second that Utau glanced over at Kukai and Shion, she regretted it. Her heart felt like a arrow was shot into it, and that it was bleeding quickly. They were kissing, and quite passionate at that. Utau then looked at the boy she was dancing with at the time. _Two can play at this game_, Utau thought with a grin, leaning forward towards the black haired, light blue eyed male.

_**//**_

**_(1)- I know that The Notebook is a really good moive, But I've never seen it. xD_**

**_Yes, a new story. But I can't work on any of the others because all of the chapters I've started are on my laptop and I can't use that right now. So please bear with me. :D_**


	2. Hurt

_**Were already at chapter 2~ What'dya know!? 8D**_

_**Anyways, enjoy~ ^^**_

_**//**_

__Even if it was going to be completely wrong for Utau to do, she did it anyways. Her lips met the teenage boy's in seconds, pulling him closer to her and trying to get the moment to last. The boy, who gladly accepted the fact that she decided to kiss him, kissed back. One of his hands was brought up to her head, to feel her two pig tails carefully.

Kukai who wasn't kissing Shion at the moment, looked around the room casually. That was however, until his eyes locked onto Utau and the black haired boy kissing, his hands reaching down to her lower back. He couldn't believe his eyes, Utau kissing a complete stranger. Or did she knew this guy, and never spoke of him to Kukai. He looked back at Shion, who smiled sweetly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kukai closed his eyes for a second, Utau had done the same thing to him earlier that day. Kukai reopened his eyes to look back at Utau and the boy, who had migrated to the closet wall possible. Utau's body was pressed against the wall and was getting kissed senseless.

Utau lowered her hands from around the boys neck and placed them on his shoulders, trying to push him back, but he was far to strong for her to do so. His hands touched all of her body, feeling her as if there was no end. "Stop." Utau said between breaths, trying to push him away.

"Why Utau?" He asked in a low voice, pulling away from her and sent a grin at her. "You're hot. And besides, you were the one who kissed me." He then licked up her cheek, sending chills throughout her, but she forced a straight face and hid back a blush. "By the way, I'm Ryoko."

_Ryoko huh? _Utau thought, looking into his light blue eyes, but then looked away and searched for Kukai. She found him, staring at her and Ryoko. She sighed loudly. "Kiss me again."

"Of course," He said with a smirk, placing another kiss on her lips and asked for an entrance with his tongue. And as much as Utau didn't want to, she let his tongue slide into her mouth.

"Kukai-kun," Shion said with a gentle voice, looking into his green eyes. Kukai returned his attention to her. "I'm glad were dating again."

Kukai put a grin on his face. "I'm glad too Shion." He whispered to her and held her securely in his arms, not wanting to let go of her.

_**//**_

"Utau-chi!" Yaya's cheerful voice called into the air in the early morning of a Monday. Yaya skipped down the sidewalk to catch up to the feet dragging Utau. "Did the plan work?"

Utau gave Yaya a hard stare, wishing that looks could kill. "Of course it didn't work." Utau grumbled angrily at her. "All that happened was that I was kissed senseless by a guy named Ryoko."

Yaya waggled her eyebrows. "Was he at least cute?" She questioned with a taunting look.

Utau had to think about it for a minute before speaking. "I suppose." She mumbled. "I doubt I even got Kukai's attention doing that anyways, he seemed happier dancing with Shion."

Yaya folded her arms. "Yaya-chi doesn't like that!" She huffed loudly, glancing at Utau.

Utau fixed the skirt of her uniform. "Neither do I Yaya, neither do I." Utau grumbled as the two of them walked into school grounds. The two of them continued to talk until they met up with Kari, who Yaya immediately dragged him off somewhere. Utau shrugged her shoulders, deciding that walking by herself was completely fine. Until, her eyes locked onto Kukai.

Utau walked up to him from behind and reached out and pulled on his messy hair. "Souma." She said in a dry voice.

"Ow, ow, ow ow." He whined, turning around quickly and the grip loosened. He then flashed a smile at Utau. "Hey-"

"Don't 'hey' me." She ordered, putting her hands on her hips. "Since when have you been with Shion?"

Kukai gave her a look, closing his locker. "For a couple days." He mumbled to her, sending a grin her way. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Utau asked, folding her arms. "There's no reason why I would be jealous of you and Shion."

Kukai smirked. "You _are _jealous!" He said victoriously. "Who would have th-"

"I'm not!" Utau said loudly, feeling rage rise within her. "Why would I be jealous of Shion!?"

Kukai gave her a hard stare. "Are you saying that she's worth nothing?" He hissed at her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I never said that." Along with anger, guilt also rose in Utau. "Nor did I, sure, Shion is pretty and all, but I'm not jealous. _I don't even like you_."

Silence overcame Utau, and she blocked out anything else that Kukai told her. He seemed to buy her lie, that she apparently didn't like him or was jealous of Shion. But actually, both were true. She wanted to be in Shion's place, secure and safe in Kukai's arms, and that he knew that she liked him. She's always wondered what it was like to kiss him, but so far, that seemed impossible to accomplish.

_Just love me already_, Utau thought with a pleading look in her eyes, staring at him. _What more can it take to get you to like me?_

"Why are you giving me that look?" Kukai asked with confusion in his voice, waving a hand in front of Utau's face to try and get the look to stop. Utau shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

Kukai sighed. "Never mind," He mumbled and gave her a look. "Anyways, see you later?"

"Whatever Kukai," Utau said in a bored voice. "It was nice talking to you. I hope you and Shion stay together for a long time." She paused for a moment and forced a smile on her face. "And maybe you'll get married and have children."

Kukai stared at Utau with a confused look. "Uh.."

"Bye." Utau said quickly, turning around and walking down the hallway.

"Bye?" Kukai whispered to himself and started to head to his next class.

_**//**_

Shion fixed her hair into a ponytail, glancing over at Utau who brushed her bangs out of her eye sight, looking straight ahead at the gym coach. She put a smile on her face and slowly made her way over to Utau. "Hi Utau."

Utau was startled for a second, turning her head to look at her. Once she knew that it was Shion, her look lightened slightly. "Oh, hi." She said with a tone of annoyance in her voice. Shion shrugged it off.

"So, I guess you know about me and Kukai, huh?" Shion asked in a gentle voice, starting her jog, making sure that she kept up with Utau, which was a little difficult for Shion, considering that she wasn't all that athletic.

The jogging didn't seem to bother Utau, as if she was used to running around. "Yeah, I'm aware." She said breifly, picking up her pace very slightly.

"So uhh.." Shion started, keeping an eye on Utau, her pig tails flying behind her. "You and Kukai are close friends, right?"

Utau turned her head to look at Shion, to see her soft smile planted on her face. Utau still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Kukai chose Shion over her. Sure, Shion is pretty and all, but, she could honestly say that she was at least a little bit prettier then Shion. Not trying to be mean or anything. "I guess you can call us close."

"I thought for sure that you liked Kukai," Shion said with a small laugh. "But I guess I was wrong. After overhearing your conversation with Kukai that you had."

Utau almost tripped over her own two feet. _Shion had overheard it? How much did she hear?_ "W..wha.."

"I only heard that you weren't jealous of me and that you didn't like him." Shion said with a toothy smile.

_My god, kill me. _Utau mentally punched herself in the stomach and fastened her pace. She wanted to run away from her and tried to get away from the hell that was overcoming her. But Shion kept up with her, sending a few more smiles her way. Utau glanced over at her, _leave me alone! Please! _Utau thought with anger, grinding her teeth together, making sure not to utter a word.

"So, did I tell you that Kukai is an amazing boyfriend?" Shion questioned her, tilting her head slightly.

_Oh. My. God. Please shut up. _"Oh.. really?" Utau asked with a forced smile on her lips, trying to be as nice as she could to her. "That's.. cool."

"Oh I _know_!" Shion said, using an impact on the word know. "You wanna know something Utau?"

"What?" Utau almost hissed at her, stopping herself from sending a glare towards Shion.

"You need to get a boyfriend! Then we can go on double dates!" She said happily, cupping her hands together.

"_Too bad you're dating the guy I like_." Utau whispered in a low voice, hoping Shion didn't hear her, and sprinted off to finish the rest of the lap, leaving Shion standing there astonished.

Utau didn't bother talking or being near Kukai or Shion for the rest of that day, she ignored anyone who talked to her and remained silent. Once home, she ran into her room, ignoring her brother, Ikuto, and jumped onto her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow.

_**//**_

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. ;D**_

_**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too short? (I don't think it's long enough.) Did I take too long to update?**_

_**Well, you can tell me all about that.. In a review. ;)**_


	3. Starting the Heat

_**Heyy guys and girls! ;D I hope you are doing well! My softball team won against over rivals and I'm pretty pumped, so this made me want to start the chapter early! :D**_

_**Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3 :3**_

_**//**_

"Utau?"

Utau ignored the low, husky voice that came from outside of her bedroom door. She didn't bother replying to her brother, she didn't even feel like moving. Her heart ached, and she knew that tears threatened. She should have saw this coming, she knew that Kukai still liked Shion. They only broke up because of Shion's father, and if it wasn't for him, they'd probably would have never broken up. They'd still be together at this day.

"Utau, if you don't open this door. I will."

His low voice raised with a threatening tone to it, becoming louder. But still, Utau ignored him, remaining silent and buried her face into her large, fluffly pillow. The door suddenly opened and Ikuto barged into her room, closing the door behind him and finding his sister laying on her bed. He sighed slightly, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it. He knew he had to do something for her, after all, they _were_ siblings.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked in a low voice, looking at her with slight concern. He heard mumbles be made into the pillow, but couldn't get the words that were said. All of her words were mushed up together and muffled by her pillow. "Utau.." He tried again, waiting for her to turn around so he could look at her.

She didn't move, her body laid stiffly on her bed, as if she she was dead.

"Utau." He said, anger rising in his voice. "Give me an answer."

More mumbled and muffled words were once made again, but slightly movement showed on the teenage girl's body. Her body was slightly shaking, and a small sniffle was heard. Ikuto blinked slowly, _whats so bad that's making Utau feel like this?_

"What was tha-"

Utau turned her body and sat up, sending Ikuto an angered look. "I said: What would you do if the person you like was dating someone else?" Utau shouted at Ikuto, completely surprising him. Rivers of tears rolled down her cheeks, as if there was an endless flow of tears. "But you probably can't answer that! You don't like anyone!"

"I.."

"Why can't Mom be here Ikuto?" Utau yelled at him, tears continuing to flow down her face. "I want a mother to talk too! A mother to get help from!"

Ikuto gave Utau a cold look, his eyes narrowing at her. "Mom's not here Utau, neither will she ever be here. She's in the hospital Utau." He said slowly, saying something unnoticable under his breath.

"I know that..!" Utau started, lifting her hands to bring them to her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. "I don't know what to do Ikuto!.. I just.." She cut herself off, crying even harder then before, tears fell down her cheeks twice as fast, as if it there was an endless supply of tears that had been stored up forever.

Ikuto opened up his arms, waiting for Utau's arms to wrap around him and give her comfort. Soon enough, shaking madly, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into Ikuto's chest. Ikuto slowly hugged her, knowing that was the brotherly thing to do. "Fight back Utau, fight back."

"H...huh?" She asked between small sobs, her body trembling.

Ikuto looked down at her. "Fight back. Do what you can to.. I can't believe I'm saying this... get his attention towards you."

Utau looked up at Ikuto, staring into his similar colored eyes. "Does that mean...?"

Ikuto nodded slowly. "Fight fire with fire." He said with his trademark smirk, letting go of Utau, who by this point, the tears seemed to come to a close end.

Utau nodded slowly at Ikuto, then looked away and gazed outside of her window. _Let's see if you can handle the heat, Kukai._

_**//**_

The next day, Tuesday, Utau searched around the school hallway, there had to be _someone_ that Utau could find to get Kukai jealous of. But, to her luck, she couldn't find anyone. She sighed slightly, turning around and finding Shion standing there, a look that made Utau feel guilty. "Utau." Shion said dryly.

"Shion.." Utau said slowly, gulping as she shifted her weight to one side.

"I heard you yesterday." She said, taking a step to her right. "You lied to me."

Utau gave her a hard look. "What would I lie about?"

"You like Kukai." Shion replied quickly, her eyes narrowing at Utau with daggers ready to fire. "You hate me don't you Utau." She said with a tone of anger. "Just because Kukai's dating me. Not you."

"Look, Shion." Utau took a step towards Shion, her fists clenched. "That's just stupid of me to hate you because you're dating Kukai."

"But you're at least jealous."

Utau waited a moment before reply. "Does it _look_ like I'm jealous?" Utau asked, a finger pointing to her emotionalless face. "Does it?"

Shion stared at Utau for a few moments, she had nothing to say.

"No. It doesn't. Does it?" Utau asked, stepping away from her. "Now shut up, and go find your boyfriend."

"Jeez, someone woke up of the wr-" Shion stared, but never got to finished. She felt a sharp pain on her right cheek, a pain so hard, that it made her let out a loud yelp.

Utau sent a death look at Shion. "Say that again, and the next slap will hurt even more." She hissed at her, turning on her feet and walking off from Shion.

Shion blinked twice, a hand on her cheek, where Utau had slapped her and ran off to find Kukai.

_**//**_

"Utau." Kukai said in a madden toned, walking up to the pig tailed blonde, who was fixing her hair. She tilted her head at him and continued to fix her hair, letting it down and fixed it. He started to stare, unable to take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help it either, he loved her hair even more when it was down. Once back up, his anger came back.

"Yes Kukai?" She asked, sitting down at a lunch table. She had already gotten her lunch and had placed it at the table, so she could fix her hair. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is wrong." Kukai said, sitting down to her and gave her a look.

Utau took a bite out of her salad. "What's wrong?" She mumbled, glancing at him.

"Don't act innocent with me Utau!" Kukai said loudly, causing some people to look over at them. "I know you slapped Shion."

Utau put down her fork, turning her body to look at him. "Is that what she told you?" Utau asked, staring at him. "Shion told you that I slapped her?"

Kukai nodded dryly. "She did. And I believe her."

"Fine, believe her." Utau said with a sigh, taking another bite out of her salad. After finishing her salad, she looked back over at Kukai, who was caught staring at her. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Kukai lied, looking away from her and taking a bite out of his hamburger. Soon enough, Kukai turned to face Utau and spoke cleary. "I need your help with something."

Utau turned her head to give Kukai a confused, there wasn't much that Kukai needed help with. "With what?" Utau mussed, taking a sip out of her water.

"Getting Shion a good gift." Kukai said slowly, smiling lightly at Utau.

Utau looked down at the ground, sighing to herself. "Oh." She said softly. "Okay." Soon enough, a sly smile formed on her soft lips, looking up at him. "I know something."

"Oh yeah?" Kukai asked, leaning in towards her. "What?" He asked eagerly, looking into her violet eyes, seeking an answer. Utau moved towards him, trying her best not to make it look like something was happening between them to everyone else.

If she could, Utau would have kissed him right there. If he wasn't dating Shion. Utau managed to whisper the words to him, her hands on his shoulders. "Get her a beaded necklace." If no one could notice that she was piratically on top of him, they were blind, but it didn't help that they sat in the corner of the cafeteria and was rarely seen. She felt his hands go onto her waist, holding her gently. _Shion will be so mad at you for getting a beaded necklace_, Utau thought with a smirk, _she hates beaded necklaces._

"You sure?" Kukai asked quietly to her, looking at her with a unsure look.

Utau smiled sweetly to him. "Have I ever lied to you?" She asked with a grin on her face. Kukai pounderd over this question, debating in his head whether or not Utau had ever lied to him. After a few moments, Kukai shook his head and shrugged.

"Suppose not."

Utau knew that she should pull back away from him, to not make it look like he was cheating on Shion. But she couldn't help herself but stay in his gentle grip, looking into his energenic green eyes. But what surprised her the most was when Kukai leaned his head towards her, seeking something from her. Their lips were getting close, to Kukai's actions and Utau wasn't sure exactly _what_ to do. "K.." Utau started, unsure whether or not to tell him no. "Kukai.." Utau whispered to him. "You're dating Shion."

And that seemed to stop him, he stopped before their lips made contact, a few inches away from each others. It took him a few moments before he said something to her. "I know."

"Then... why..?"

Kukai grinned at her. "I wanted to see if you would kiss back."

"Why would you want to know that!" Utau exclaimed, getting off of him and sitting back down in her chair.

"I'm curious." Kukai said quickly, standing up and picking up his tray. "Well, see you around Utau!"

_**//**_

Utau put her school things in her locker, closed it and turned around to look at the hall. It was pretty packed, which didn't surprise her, it was always crowded at the end of the day. And expesically at the end of the week. She had extra time to do something before she had to be home to feed Ikuto's cats. So she decided to go take a walk, a causal, lonely walk down to the park and back to her house after.

The walk had been pretty normal, until she spotted a certain brown haired girl sitting on a bench with her cellphone in her lap. She had a worried look planted on her face as she held onto the phone. Utau raised an eyebrow, slowly walking to her and tried to eavesdrop.

Shion sighed loudly, keeping a tight grip on her phone. "Damn Ryoko," She said to herself, causing Utau give her a surprised look. "How come he can't keep Utau busy?" She then opened her phone and started to text someone that Utau couldn't tell. "All I want him to do is keep her busy while I get Kukai all to my self."

Utau gazed at her with a confused look. "She knows Ryoko?" She whispered to herself, folding her arms and taking silent steps towards Shion.

"I'm only dating him to get her jealous." Shion said with a smirk that Utau couldn't see. "It's about time she feels hurt." If Utau could, she would have hit her right then, but she restrained herself from doing so and continued to listen to Shion rant on. Shion then suddenly stood up, stretching slightly and turned around, the first thing that Utau could think of doing, without being seen, is to kiss the closest person around.

A nerdy looking middle schooler. How lovely, Utau thought. She pulled the young teen closer to her, tilting her head down and pressing her lips against his chapped lips. The boy didn't know what to do, Utau was guessing that he was never kissed before and she had stolen his first kiss. But to make sure that it didn't look like she was eavesdropping on Shion, she had to take the chance of not being caught.

"Well well, Utau, would have never expected you to kiss a middle schooler," Shion said with a hand on her hip. "And a nerd at that."

Utau pulled away from the kid, mentally slapping herself from doing so. She looked at Shion with a look, folding her arms underneath her chest. "It doesn't matter who I kiss, Shion." Utau said with a grin.

The boy blinked, staring at Utau as if she was the prettiest girl on the earth. "Wha..?"

"Oh shut up Utau." Shion said with a growl, putting her phone in her pocket.

Utau send a threatening look towards Shion, before taking a step onto the sidewalk. "Well, fine. I will." Utau said with a smirk, a gene that ran through the Tsukiyomi family. Utau then looked back at the middle schooler. "I'll see you around, okay?" She said with a soft smile on her face, making it look like that there was something between the two of them.

Shion stuck out her tongue, she wasn't amused by the senior-eigth grader relationship. The boy nodded swiftly, pushing his glasses up and sprinted away from Utau. "That's SO gross."

"I'm aware." Utau said. "But it's not Pedo."

Shion walked past Utau, texting someone as she did so, an annoyed look on her face. "Just get away from me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Utau said, jogging past Shion and rushed home to find Ikuto's cats.

_**//**_

_**Sorry this took so long, but I couldn't think of anything to write of the last part of it. But I finally managed to write something. ^^;**_


	4. Cheat

_**Whoot. :3 Chapter 4~**_

_**/**_

Utau sat down on her bed, turning on her ipod and placing it in the ihome, listening to whatever decided to blast from the speakers. She sighed lightly, laying down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was unsure how to tell Kukai, that Shion wasn't dating him because she liked him, but because Shion wanted Utau to be hurting. But trying to get anything through that boy's head was hard to do.

She had a tight grip on her cellphone, debating whether or not to call Kukai and try to tell him what had happened. For all she knew, he would deny the whole thing and say that she was just jealous about him dating Shion. Utau knew Kukai.

A loud meow entered Utau's room and a blonde looking cat migrated into the room, taking small delicate steps to Utau's bed. The cat meowed again and she jumped onto the bed, meowed once again as she walked to Utau. The cat laid down next to Utau and cuddled against her. She purred loudly, wanting Utau to pet her head carefully. Utau put a small smile on her face and pet the cat's head twice. "Hi Eru," She said softly.

In response, the cat meowed back at her.

Utau glanced over at Eru, thinking of whether or not to speak to the cat. Believe it or not, this cat knew love, whenever Utau watched romantic movies on the television, she meowed loudly and purred. There was something about her cat that made it different from all the other cats that lived at the house.

"You think I should call him?" Utau mumbled to her cat, continuing to pet Eru. Eru made a short meow, standing up and made her way to the edge of the bed, looking back at Utau. Eru then jumped off of her bed, causing Utau to sit up and stare at her cat, watching the cat migrate to her door. Utau shrugged her shoulders, her attention going to her phone, dialing Kukai's number.

"Yo," Kukai said from the other line. Utau guessed that he was relaxing in his room, by the way he was casually talking to her. She also figured that Shion wasn't with him.

Utau let out a breath. "I think we need to talk Kukai," She started, holding her phone in her other hand.

" 'Bout what?" Kukai mumbled through the phone. Utau could tell that he wasn't pleased about it.

"Listen... Kukai, It's about Shi-"

"Have you seen her lately?" Kukai cut into her sentence with a worried tone.

Utau looked down at her lap, wanting to just tell him everything that happened, that he would believe her and understand that Shion wasn't the girl who he thought she was. "Actually, yes."

"Really?" Kukai's voice raised with excitement. "Where?"

"The park, but I doubt she's there anymore." Utau said simply, remembering Shion's face after she kissed the nerdy looking eighth grader, a shocked and glad face. "Can you come over my house Kukai?"

"Uh..." Kukai started, his voice unsure. "Sure."

"Oh great." Utau said gladly, standing up from her bed and opening her large closet, looking inside for something to wear. "I'll see you soon then."

Utau could hear him getting up, moaning slightly as he did so. "Yupp." Kukai said in his usual happy tone. He then hung up the phone, leaving Utau with no one to talk to until he arrived at her house. Utau decided to change into something cooler, considering that it was hot outside. She was now wearing a tight white tang-top with light blue short-shorts.

Kukai didn't bother nocking on her door, assuming that she was aware that he had arrived at her house. Opening the door, he caught a glimpse of her long flowing hair once again, and it didn't look like she was bothering to put it back up at the moment. She turned slowly to face him, a look on her face that Kukai couldn't deny pretty. At that moment, she was beautiful to him, like she was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

Kukai's eyes were glued to her, unable to leave until she spoke. "So, uh.. about Shion." Utau said calmly, walking past him and turning off her ipod, unaware that he was still staring at her.

"What about her?" Kukai asked, leaning against her wall.

Utau turned around quickly, to catch his stare, but he casually looked away. She mentally shrugged it off and sat down on her bed. "You're probably gonna think I'm lying though."

Kukai pushed himself off of her wall and slowly walked over to her, once he could reach her, his hand reached out and caressed her check. "Why do you think that?" He said in a low voice, staring deep into her amethyst colored eyes.

Utau pondered over his words, trying to think how to reply to him. She looked away from him, speaking softly. "Shion isn't dating you because she likes you."

Kukai slowly pulled his hand away from her cheek, giving her an odd look. "Wha'dya mean?" He questioned, sitting down next to her.

Utau looked back at him, into his energetic eyes. "She's dating you to get me jealou-"

"You're lying." Kukai said simply, sending a grin her way.

Utau huffed loudly. "Baka!" She whined, poking her finger onto his right shoulder. "I wouldn't lie about this!" She watched Kukai laugh, pulling her finger off of his shoulder.

"Sure Utau," He said with a smirk. "What ever you say."

Utau moaned loudly, her hands clenching on her lap. "You're such a baka! Why can't you und-" She cut herself off, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She didn't want to pull away, this was what she had always wanted, to kiss him, but she made herself, to see his reaction.

He was blushing. _Blushing._

Of course, Utau was too, but she ignored that fact. He looked back at her, lost for words. What was there to say at that moment? Two close friends, one was dating another girl who he liked, and the other was single and been liking him since their freshmen year.

Kukai blinked, then blinked again. "D...d..."

Utau unwrapped her arms from around his neck, mentally slapping herself in the face for kissing him. She was unsure what to say, after-all, she was the one who made the whole situation awkward. Her eyes widened when he leaned down to her face and connected their lips once again, causing her blush to grow.

His hands slowly went to her hips, and she re-wrapped her arms around his neck. At this moment, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, that everything was perfect and this was what Utau had been waiting for. Small breaths were between their kisses, as they slowly laid down on her bed, Kukai on top of her.

Kukai couldn't stop himself even if he tried, he was too into the moment, and that he had liked her for a while now, but didn't bother telling or showing any affection towards her. Kukai had always thought that Utau was beautiful, whether she was in gym clothes, or in a elegant dress. But he was too shy to tell the truth, to tell her what he really thought of her.

Utau moaned slightly, she was pleased of the feeling of being loved. Kukai lifted her body up slightly and ran his fingers through her long hair with one of his hands as the other supported her up. Her hair was soft, and silky, it easily ran through his fingers. He couldn't get enough of her.

That was, until his cellphone rung and caused him to pull away from Utau abruptly. He lowered her back down onto the bed gently and sat on the back of his legs as he searched in his short pockets for his phone. Eventually, he pulled his cellphone out of his right pocket and looked at it.

He hit the end button, ignoring the call and flipped the phone and began to text to someone. He then looked at Utau, still texting. "Shion." He mouthed to her, a smile was not shown on his lips.

Utau blinked briefly and mentally slapped herself. Had she forgotten so easily that he was dating Shion, and that he had just cheated on his girlfriend with her? And that she was the one who was going to get blamed and was going to get bitched at by Shion? She tried to sit up, but he was still sitting on his legs, which made it impossible for her to get off of the bed. He kept her down, guilty and ashamed. "I'm..."

Kukai leaned down to her and put a finger on her lips, keeping it there for ten seconds and texting again to the person. Obviously, he didn't want her to talk. Kukai then forced a smile in her direction, getting off of her and the bed and headed for her door. "I'll see you around."

Utau sat up quickly, looking at her lap with disappointment. "If Shion figures out," She started with a serious tone. " blame me."

Utau could feel Kukai's stare on her, as he thought over what she had just said. She heard her bedroom door open and movement to the hallway. He forced a "Okay" and closed the door behind him, leaving Utau alone on her bed once again.

Utau picked up one of her pillows and brought it to her face, screaming into it and laying back down onto her bed. She was frustrated, she had just made a big mistake, and she was going to pay for it. The hard way. And not only was she frustrated, but she could tell by the way Kukai acted before the person had called him, he liked what was going on between the two of them. He seemed happy, like the usual Kukai that she knew.

Utau screamed into her pillow a few more times before drifting off to a deep sleep.

_**/**_

While walking to the high school, she saw the nerdy looking middle schooler she had kissed the other day, she was unsure whether or not to say hi to the kid. She decided to flash a smile at him and give him a slight wave, a few other middle schoolers saw and turned the nerdy looking young teen and gave him a congrats grin.

She continued walking, until she met her destination, High School. How she hated the place where she wasted about eight hours of her day to sit around and listen to adults mumble and grumble about things that half the time, they don't even need in real life.

"Hoshina."

Utau raised an eyebrow, she was demoted to her last name? She turned around to find an angered looking brunette with her foot tapping and her arms folded underneath her breast. _I wonder what my punishment it_, Utau thought while she shifted her weight to her side and put a hand on her hip. "What is it Shion?"

"What did you _do_ with my _boyfriend_ last night?" Shion barked at her, sending several death looks at Utau as her tapping foot tapped faster.

Utau waited a minute, just wanting to anger the girl more then she already needed to be. "I asked him to come over my house," Utau said simply, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with her hand. "I needed help with a project."

"Lies." Shion said sharply, frowning at Utau. "From what I heard, you two were kissing. And quite passionate at that."

"And who told you that?" Utau asked with a grin, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Kukai did."

_He told her? Oh fuck._

Utau shook her head. "You're the one lying." Utau said, trying to fight off the uneasy feeling that was growing.

Shion sighed and pointed a finger at Utau. "Why would I lie about such a thing Utau?" She asked with sharpness in her voice. "I think s-"

"For the last time," Utau said madly, slapping Shion's finger away. "I'm _not_ jealous."

"Hellloooo ladies." A male voice said, pulling the two girls to the male and his arms went around their necks. They both looked to see the red-brown haired teenager with a happy smile on his face. He was one to break a mood.

"Oh hi Kukai," Shion said sweetly, as if she was never mad. "how are you?"

Kukai smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine babe, how about you?" Utau managed to look away, feeling a pain in her heart.

"I doing great." Shion said with a playful smile. "I was just talking to Utau about something, isn't that right Utau?"

Utau looked at Shion, a dark look showing. "Yeah," She forced out of her mouth, knowing that not speaking would be the right thing to say at the moment.

"So Shion, I think we need to talk." Kukai said suddenly, his attention completely focusing on her. The look that he was giving her made Utau grin, even if it seemed rude to do.

_Oh please, break up with her._

_**/**_

_**Sorry I didn't update last night, but I was too tired. So I got to check for any mistakes that I made last night so it doesn't seem odd or any grammatical errors that I could find. **_

_**You might have realized that Utau told Ryoko that her last name was Tsukiyomi, that is because at school and at concerts, (I'm fully aware that I've haven't mentioned that she is famous) she goes by Hoshina Utau, and around family and other people, she goes by Tsukiyomi Utau.**_

_**I hope all you readers enjoyed the chapter. ;D**_


End file.
